The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus plant, botanically known as Dianthus hybrida, grown as a container and garden plant, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Heart's Desire’.
The new Dianthus is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Dianthus hybrida ‘Rosish One’, not patented. The new Dianthus was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Rosish One’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Smoketown, Pa. on Jun. 1, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings propagated in a controlled greenhouse environment in Smoketown, Pa. since Oct. 1, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Dianthus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.